


Immortality and stuff

by OriginofChaos



Series: Based on OTP Prompts [3]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginofChaos/pseuds/OriginofChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony finds out that he's immortal. Ian wants to become immortal too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortality and stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This thing should be in my "Don't ask me why I did this" folder, to be honest...

“Ian? Ian, are you at home?”  
“Uh, yeah,” Ian screamed in reply. “Just came in. What?”  
“Could you... uh... Come here, and bring a knife, please?”  
Ian surprised at his request, but he took a knife from the kitchen and went into Anthony's room.   
“What for d- Oh my fucking god!!!” Ian yelled in terror, when he entered the room. There was Anthony hanging with a rope round his neck, slightly swaying.   
“Just cut the rope, okay?” Anthony asked, sighing. “I'm bored already of hanging here. It was a long hour...”  
“B-but... Shouldn't you be... dead?” Ian blinked quickly.   
“But I'm not. Dude, please, it's actually not the most comfortable thing on the Earth. You may give the knife to me, I'll cut it myself, if you can't...” Anthony said, frustrated.   
“S-sure,” Ian went towards Anthony but stumbled over something on the floor and fell. When he found himself on the floor, he noticed that the knife had gone.   
“Mother fucker, Ian! I didn't ask for a new hole in my body!”  
Ian raised his head and saw the knife deep in Anthony's stomach.   
“Shit, it was my favourite shirt, what the hell...”  
Ian felt horror running through his veins. He jumped from the floor and quickly walked towards the door backwards.   
“Wh-what are you?!” he finally managed to say.   
“Thanks. It was really kind of you,” Anthony drawled sarcastically. “Okay, let's start again. Hello, Ian, my name is Anthony, I am your best friend. We are best friends since we were 12 years old.”  
“N-no, I mean, why are you alive?”  
“It gets better!” Anthony exclaimed. “Do you want me to be dead?”  
“No!” Ian shouted. “You're hanging with a rope around your neck and with a knife in your stomach!”  
“And I was shot... Twice,” Anthony continued. “And I was hit by a car, and...”  
“Stop it,” Ian begged. “Why are you alive after everything that had happened to you?”  
“Oh... It turns out that I'm immortal. Cool, huh?” Anthony grinned, pulled the knife out of his stomach and began to cut the rope.   
“Oh, god, make me unsee it,” Ian winced in disgust. “And how did you find it out?”  
“By accident, I was in a bank today, and it was being robbed! I was wearing my headphones so I didn't hear them, so I didn't get down on the floor. They shoot me then, right in my heart, but I was still alive. They were scared of me...” Anthony's face moved into a pout. “So, I decided to check if I'm really immortal-”  
“That was really stupid of you. What if you just had been lucky? What would I have done if you actually had died?”  
“Ian, I'm alive and I will always be!” Anthony tried to calm Ian down. “And I have no idea how and why... But still.”  
“But you're still an idiot,” Ian sighed. “So, basically, you're a vampire?”  
“Yeah,” Anthony chuckled and lowered the tone of his voice. “You can call me Edward, baby.”  
“Ugh, that was terrible,” Ian smiled, but the smile faded immediately. “Actually, I'm really sorry for you being immortal.”  
“What?” Anthony surprised. “Why? This is the best thing ever!”  
“Best, huh? Have you ever thought about it? Everyone except you is mortal, you'll eventually be all alone. And the things you're about to witness? The end of the world. The end of the universe. The new Big Bang, perhaps...”  
“Well, the 'alone' part sucks,” Anthony admitted.   
“Told you,” Ian sighed. “So do you know how to make me immortal too?”  
“Why do you want it? You just told me about the disadvantages of this!”  
“I don't want you to be alone,” Ian smiled. Anthony smiled back.   
“Thank you.”

The next month Ian and Anthony were searching for the way for Ian to become immortal. Unfortunately, they could find nothing really useful. By that time Anthony accepted his further loneliness and stopped caring about that, but he had no intention to stop searching, especially since Ian wanted to become immortal too with a passion. And finally, he got lucky. He got in the Archives an old book where he found information about immortality that could actually help them, as he thought. He copied the information he needed and returned home.   
“Ian, I've got something!” Anthony exclaimed happily.   
“Is that an ice-cream I asked you to buy?” Ian responded.   
“Uh... No... But I've got the way for you to become immortal!”  
“All right, but ice-cream won't buy itself... What is that?”  
“Just a second...” Anthony took a folded paper from his pocket, unfolded it and began to read. “So, you need to wait for a full moon, put 5 irises above the moonlit bed and...”  
“And what?” Ian asked anxiously when he saw Anthony's expression changed.   
“And have a sexual intercourse with the immortal one...” Anthony finished blankly.   
“What?!”  
Ian stumbled away, one hand on a wall. It was too much for him. Judging from Anthony's face, it was too much for him too.   
“Maybe there was another way, wasn't there?..”  
“I'm afraid not,” Anthony sighed. “So, uh... Do you still want it?”  
“You know, I don't know...” Ian shivered. “I don't want to have sex with you!”  
“Same...”  
“But I still want to be immortal...”  
“Well, then I need to fuck you,” Anthony shrugged. “I guess that's the only way...”  
“Well... I'll think about it, all right?” Ian mumbled quickly and rushed to his room.

It was full moon. All that time since the conversation Ian was thinking was the immortality worth having sex with Anthony. Eventually he concluded that one night spent in Anthony's bed wasn't too high price to pay. He knocked in Anthony's door and opened it.   
“Hey...”  
He saw Anthony lying on his bed and reading a book. When he heard Ian, he looked up on him and put the book aside.   
“Sup.”  
“So... Do you remember about the way... To make me like you?” Ian asked nervously.   
“You made up your mind?”  
“Yeah, I think... I think I'm ready to do it.”  
“Okay, but...” Anthony got out of the bed and went up to Ian. “Are you really sure? It can hurt you. Not only physically, but emotionally too. And what if it actually works? You'll live with it for all your eternal life. Doesn't it scare you?”  
“Yes. But... The realisation that you're doomed to live your life alone scares me more. So... Let's do it.”  
“Well, okay, come in,” Anthony made welcoming gesture towards his bed.   
“So...” Ian sat on the edge of the bed. “How we're going to make it?”  
“Uh... I actually prepared for it. I have irises, lube and condoms, I also moved my bed so the moonlight falls on it... What else...”  
“I think we should get naked and arouse each other,” Ian suggested.   
“Yeah, I think so,” Anthony agreed. “Oh, by the way, what about kissing?”  
“Well...” Ian pondered. “No kissing, I think.”  
“No kissing, right.”  
They took their clothes off and stood against each other completely naked.   
“I must confess,” Anthony mumbled. “It's not arousing at all.”  
“Yeah. What should we do now?” Ian asked, looking Anthony up and down.   
“Porn, maybe?”  
“Yeah, good idea!”  
After a couple of clips they were aroused enough to continue. Anthony shut his laptop with opened Pornhub and got on Ian's top.   
“Are you ready now?” he asked softly. Ian nodded. “Good. Now I'm gonna stretch you. It's going to be painful.”  
“Okay,” Ian nodded and took a deep breath when Anthony reached the bottle with lube.  
When Ian felt Anthony's lubbed finger slipping inside him, he winced. It wasn't really painful, to Ian's surprise, but more like unpleasant. However he knew that this was only the beginning and it was going to be worse. He sighed heavily when the second finger was added. Ian looked at Anthony who gave close attention to his fingers and chuckled at his serious and concentrated face.   
“What?” Anthony asked, a bit annoyed.   
“You're too funny when you're serious,” Ian laughed.   
“Idiot,” Anthony muttered and smiled.  
Ian was laughing hard. When he tried to calm down, he remembered Anthony's serious face and laughed even harder. It was a bit annoying for Anthony, but he decided to take advantage and pushed his already covered in lube cock inside Ian. Ian stopped laughing immediately and moaned in surprise.   
“Why didn't you warn me?”  
“You wouldn't listen to me,” Anthony shrugged and began moving inside Ian.  
The silence fell in the room, and only panting and quiet moans could be heard. Ian felt nothing but unpleasant pain caused by Anthony's dick in him. He hoped that he could enjoy the process a little, but it seemed to him that it wasn't going to happen.   
“I can feel nothing but pain,” he finally confessed.   
“Well, I think, I like it... You're so... tight, oh god,” Anthony panted.  
Ian shrugged and looked at Anthony. It seemed that he was really enjoying the process. His eyes were closed, his mouth was slightly open and quiet moans were escaping his lips. Every line of his body was highlighted by the light of full moon, and Ian found it somewhat arousing and sexy. He passed his hand over Anthony's chest. It made him moan a bit louder and arch his back. Suddenly Ian felt a wave of pleasure going through his body.   
“Wow, I think you found it...” Ian moaned. “Hit it again...”  
Anthony slightly changed the angle to make it easier for him and started to hit the spot over and over. Ian felt that he started to lose control over his own body, but he didn't care. All he wanted was the pleasure that Anthony was giving him, and he wanted it more and more. He begged Anthony to move faster and harder, he started to moan loudly as the feelings overfilled him. When he realised he couldn't handle it any more, he heard Anthony whispering loudly.   
“Ian, I'm gonna...”  
“Do it...”  
They came at the same time, moaning loudly and panting hard. Anthony fell off Ian and smiled.   
“It was surprisingly good!” he exclaimed in a high-pitched tone. Ian laughed.   
“Yeah, you're right. I wonder if it actually worked...”  
“Wanna check?”  
“No! Let time do its work,” Ian smiled. “Come what might, I don't want to know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt by OTPPrompts:  
> "Imagine your OTP found a way for both (or all) of them to be immortal… but they have to have sexual intercourse for it to work."  
> (By the way, I wrote a sequel - http://archiveofourown.org/works/4320741)


End file.
